


There Should Have Been An 'A' In RWBY For 'Adult Supervision'

by RedVelvetLadybug



Series: Team RWBY does weird things for no reason [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, I don't know if this counts as a sequel but it definitely counts as a thing, If you can't understand the Blake, Improper uses of semblances, Join the Blake, More tags will come, Nonbinary Character, The team rwby shitpost fic you didn't want, Trans Female Character, as per usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: Hunters, teammates, friends, teenagers, agents of chaos.All with one shared goal in mind.Survive.And well, eat and sleep regularly between classes and stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are with another wild time.

This time they all made sure to book their training room time on a slow day so they could maybe squeeze in past their allotted time if things got chaotic again. Well, not if, this time it was intentional and no authority figures would be seen to stop Ruby and Yang from achieving the goal that they'd been working toward together in secret for like a week or so. Weiss didn't care really, she was just glad to not be directly involved this time. 

 

Instead she was supposed to be the acting referee in this death match of sorts between Blake and the sisters as predetermined after the grand detention they were all given as a team for doing this exact kind of thing last time around. At least it would be worth it? 

 

Standing at parallel ends of the indoor training ground, weapons at arms and ready to fight to their best stood the two teams. On one side, Ruby and Yang were practically vibrating on the spot in excitement for whatever plan they have to defeat the undefeated, the team on the other end. Consisting of Blake as well as not-Blake. Since Blake’s semblance couldn’t copy anything other than theirself only the original had Gambol Shroud available but they proved last time that a second wouldn’t be necessary. 

 

Weiss stood in the center of the two teams, making one last check over each fighter to be sure they were ready and okay. With nods of approval from the four of them she stepped back a few feet, raised an air up in the air like an official would. She stalled for a few moments for dramatic effect before dropping her arm and yelling “Go!”    
  
Which in retrospect she realized she was doing what referees for sports racing rallies would do and wanted to scream, so she did so internally instead. Luckily the others either didn’t notice or care because they were to busy going at each other’s throats with confident smiles abound.

 

Blake and their shadow immediately spring into action performing the shift into their siege Blake configuration, legs up on the not-Blake's shoulders and the tether cord of Gambol Shroud wrapped tightly around their forearm and wrist ready to release and strike out. Yang knew it would have happened as soon as possible and swept around their left flank with a momentous baseball slide that turned into a forward roll and lobbed off a shot with Ember Celica aimed for the legs. 

 

Unfortunately two pairs of eyes were better than one and while one Blake would be facing forward of wherever they stood the one on top could follow her movements and react accordingly, as in blocking with a well-placed swipe of the their gunblade. 

 

Ruby came forward at speed assuming an advantage over having Blake distracted by her sister's attack but a tap on their leg from their shadow had them alerted and let them swing Gambol Shroud around in multiple wide arce that forced Ruby and Yang both to retreat their distance for safety. 

 

Blake smirked at them, feeling well on the upper hand of this battle. “You said you would be able to topple me. Was that a lie Yang. Were you lying Ruby?” 

 

Yang grunted and rolled her shoulders in return. “We've barely started, right Rubes?” 

 

Ruby exchanged a look with her and hefted Crescent Rose up on to a shoulder idly, not at all concerned about her guard. “Yeah! We have  _ so many _ new things to kick your butt with Blake!” 

 

Weiss scoffed from her bench seat off to the side. “You two have had what? A week to figure out this 'super secret’ strategy of yours. I’m highly doubtful you learned  _ so many new things. _ ” 

 

“Shhh Weiss, shhhh. The adults are fighting.” Yang and Weiss both rolled their eyes at each other defiantly. 

 

**Anyway**

  
  


“Yeah Blake, we haven't even shown you our ultimate form yet. It's like, super cool.” Ruby waved a hand in the air as if to demonstrate her point. She just looked weird doing that. 

 

Blake bared their teeth to them, inciting the challenge once more with vigor. “Then show me.” 

 

“And shall I make it storm or something to set your battle to the death mood?” Weiss butted in again. 

 

Everyone paused to stare at her and Ruby even groaned out loud. 

 

“Holy cats Weiss you're doing the  _ opposite _ of setting the mood.” 

 

“Maybe she should go in time out?” Blake added in a stage whisper. 

 

Yang shrugged and whispered back. “Idk maybe she's hangry.” 

 

“Guess we can't show you our ultimate form, sorry Blake…” 

 

“Yeah.. Gotta feed the big baby and all that, no brakes on parenting  _ big whiny babies _ ” 

 

“Yang I will fight you in the streets, just you watch me.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwei didn't die for this nonsense to not continue

Ruby's eyebrows furrowed slight lines of tension in her facial features, a scowl etched in her lips. She clutched her scroll to her ear with a firm grip while pacing the floor space between the bunk beds, the voice on the other end of the line stating their demands of ransom for the hostage. Every word spoken grating further on her already frayed nerves.

 

Ruby had to be strong, as team leader and for her friends as much as herself, and as a mother in the face of the harm that has come to her beloved child. As soon as the perpetrator of the crime, her newfound nemesis finished monologuing their nefarious plans to her she cut in with a low snarl rising from under her breath and all but yelled into the speaker of her scroll, “The longer you keep me from my son will be how much longer you'll suffer when I find you!” She huffed loudly and ended the call before tossing her scroll up onto her bunk from where she stood and then flopped down on the floor like a wet noodle with a groan. 

 

“So what was it this time?” Yang asked, not even looking up from her own scroll from where she lazed on her own bunk to pay full attention to the theatrics. 

 

“Zwei won't be done at the groomers for another  _ hour _ …” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! This kind of content is so fun to write


End file.
